Star Trek Uzumaki
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Lost and bleeding to death after trying to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto is transported by the Kyuubi to Earth. Our hero makes his way threw the ranks of Starfleet before eventually returning to his home planet after they gain warp tech. Join Naruto and a mixed crew of Starfleet and Shinobi members as they, like so many before them, boldly go where no one has gone before.


Star Trek: Uzumaki

Chapter 1

Reunion at first contact

Once more I found myself drawn to one of those snake humping crazy ideas. So I'm just gonna jump right in and give it a try. Well, without any delay what so ever... Let's kick it up!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On the planet Gaidena in the village of Suna. Stardate 241356.6. Within the streets of this now extremely technologically advanced village walked a beautiful blonde woman with a diamond power wearing a long green coat over grey robes. On the woman's left was a woman with black hair down to her neck wearing a sleeveless outfit with a white trim and a red sash and on her right was a white haired man with red lines painted under his eyes wearing a red vest over dull green robes.

"It's hard to believe that all this could have happened in only ten years." The black haired woman said as she looked upon technology that would have seemed impossible such a short time ago.

"I know. It's only a shame what it cost to get this far." The blonde woman said as a hover craft past them.

(Flashback)

It was a quiet, uneventful day in Suna. One that nobody would have suspected to have the gravity that it did.

As the villagers went about there normal business when suddenly a sound could be heard from the clouds before every single person in the village looked up to see a green vessel shaped almost like a Manta Rey falling like a stone before landing thankfully far enough away from the village where none of its citisins were hurt.

The leader of Suna, the 'Kazekage' quickly ordered a team of every doctor they could spare to go to the fallen ship and provide aid to any survivors of the crash. However when they arrived, those they found inside had far to different physiology to that of the people of Gaidena. Try as they might, there was simply nothing that could be done to save the people on board.

After the people of the ship were respectfully buried the leadership of Suna elected to see if they could reverse engineer the technology of the ship to find out where it came from.

It took much time. But the people of Suna were able to get the ship partially online. Afterwards, they were able to translate the what the computer to find out that the former crew of the ship were know as 'Romulans'. Along with the identity of the dead crew, they were able to use onboard schematics to construct there own versions of the technology aboard until one day they were able to use the schematics to recreate the destroyed 'warp core' and install it in to a ship of there own making before sending it on a test flight. A short time later, the leaders of Suna called for the leader of the village of 'Konoha'. Which brings us back to where our tale began.

(End flashback)

"So, do you have any idea why the Kazekage called us here?" The white haired man asked.

"I have one." The blonde woman said as they entered a room with three people inside the first was a red haired man with bags under his eye and the kanji for 'love' over his eye clad in a burgundy outfit. Standing behind the young man on the his right was a young woman with her blonde hair tied at four points on the back of her head wearing a purple dress and on his left was a man with brown hair wearing a black outfit.

"No war paint today, Konkuro?" The black haired woman asked.

"Wouldn't be appropriate today." The brown haired man responded.

"And why would that be?" The white haired man asked.

"We've made contact." The red haired man responded as the older blonde woman adopted a confused look.

"With these 'Romulans'?" The woman asked.

"No, Lady Hokage." The red headed man replied before he began to explain. "We were contacted by allies of the Romulans called the 'Federation'. That is why you are here." He said.

"Forgive me, Lord Kazekage. But I don't understand why this 'Federation' contacting you affects us." The Hokage said in clear confusion before the red haired man pressed some button on the desk in front of him before the translucent blue image of two ships came up. One was a quite large ship, the main structure of which was ovular with, on the back of it were two small towers that met with structure that jutted out. On the top of the ovular structure was written 'U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701-E'. The other ship was considerably smaller. This ship had four of the structures from the back and a triangular main structure with 'U.S.S Selene NX-59133' written on top.

"This is the flagship of the Federation, the 'Enterprise'. The captain of this ship has asked for the two of us to come aboard for a dinner to discus a treaty between our planet and them." The Kazekage explained.

"And the other ship?" The white haired man asked.

"It's a security/exploration ship called the 'Selene'. Apparently, Starfleet does research in to cultures after making first contact and in our planet's case, our cultures has been shown to be somewhat violent." The Kazekage explained.

"Couldn't this be a trap of some kind?" The black haired woman asked.

"They've done extensive research on this planet. So I think they're a little bit smarter than trying to lure three of the most dangerous people on it in to a trap." The younger blonde woman pointed out, gaining a shrug from the three visitors from Konoha.

"Alright, I guess we'll be heading up to that ship." The Hokage replied.

(Meanwhile)

On a cliff overlooking a small village and a river stood two grave sites standing over them was a man who's face was shadowed by the setting sun. Though you could make out that he was wearing a long coat over a uniform consisting of a jacket with grey shoulders and red lines on the ends of around his sleeves on the wrists, a pin depicting three point star over a rectangle, and a red shirt with four gold circles pinned to the neck.

The man then knelt down in front of the graves before he placed a a vase with a single white rose in between the two of them. Suddenly, he heard a beeping coming from the pin on his uniform's jacket. In response, quickly pressed on the pin.

"Go ahead." He said as a voice spoke.

"Captain, we've received word from the Enterprise. The delegates will be arriving in a half hour." A gravely voice said.

"Understood, Korban. Tell the transporter room to beam me back to the Selene to get ready." The man said as he readied himself before being enveloped in a blue light and disappearing.

(Half an hour later on the Enterprise)

In a small room, two men stood between a computer console with a man behind it and a circular platform. One of the men was bald man of quite advanced years clad in a uniform consisting of black pants with gold lines on the sides of the legs, a white shirt, a white jacket gold lines on the inside and the shoulders, and the same badge and pins as the man on the cliff.

Next to the older man was a man with pale skin, yellow eyes, and slicked back black hair, clad in the same uniform as the older man only with a grey shirt and only three pins on the neck of his shirt.

"Sir, the delegates are prepared to arrive." The man behind the computer said.

"Energize." The man said simply as six sets of blue lights appeared before the Hokage, Kazekage, and their respective aids appeared. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise. I'm captain Jean Luc Picard. This is my First Officer, Commander Data. The older man said with a respectful bow.

"Hello, Captain. It's a pleasure to finally speak with you in person." The Kazekage said as he bowed to Captain Picard. He then turned to his two aids. "These are my siblings, Temari and Konkuro." He said before pointing to the Hokage "This is the Hokage, her assistant Shizune, and Lord Jiraya." He said, introducing the visitors from Konoha.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain." The Hokage said with a boy.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Hokage." Captain Picard said when suddenly a beeping was heard.

"Captain, were receiving two transporter signals from the Selene." The man behind the computer said.

"Excellent. Guide the signals here." Captain Picard said before signaling the others to step of the platform before two lights appeared on the platform. When the light dissipated two people stood on the platform. One of them, clad in the same uniform as Data was an Asian man with black hair parted down the middle.

The other, clad in the same uniform as Captain Picard was the man from the cliff, now reveled, much to the immense shock of those from Gaidena, to have short blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. The shock came from the fact that the man was somebody that the six knew all too well. Naruto Uzumaki.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well, there go, guys. I know this was a short chapter. But it's an intro chapter. So, I hope you forgive me and enjoyed it anyway. Next time, you will read of how Naruto ended up in Starfleet and a brief summery of what he did in the intervening time. Though you can probably guess by the name of his Chief of Security and the description of his First Officer. Anyway, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
